


Make this My Everyday

by CraftyDemonite



Category: Delivery Caribou, Original Work
Genre: Caribou, Centaur, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Reindeer, Romance, Taur, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyDemonite/pseuds/CraftyDemonite
Summary: It's small moments like these that Gala wishes to make apart of their everyday routine.
Relationships: Gala/Blitzen, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Delivery Caribou





	Make this My Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes caribou-taurs. Gala is an albino and also blind.

Blitzen comes to visit her every day now, usually in the evenings when the businesses were closing their doors save for the bar and few restaurants located in Knot Hill. Often, Gala would invite him inside and they would talk over a pot of coffee and maybe some cookies or tarts she had made that morning just in case he stopped by. Sometimes, on the days when he’s truly been run ragged from work and rather exhausted, he merely bid her goodnight and sweet dreams with a kiss to her hand or against her cheek if he was feeling particularly feisty.

But last night, he came bearing good cheer and a bottle of cider, crisp and full of cinnamon and spices and just enough alcohol to warm her belly. Another gift from him to her and, in return, she had cooked them dinner – butternut squash soup and freshly baked bread smeared with goat butter – and their glasses had been filled and refilled until they were both flushed and laughing over the silliest of things.

Eventually, they got around to finishing their meal with plenty of compliments to the chef and she requested that Blitzen turn on the radio while she handled the washing up. Between the news stations and the static, he found a bouncy jazz number and soon Gala was tugged into the den despite her soapy hands and half-hearted protests as he tried to lead them into a waltz. The drinks left him just a little too eager, just a little too clumsy for dancing, and their forelegs became tangled and locked together more than once, but still they laughed even as they stumbled over each other’s hooves and Blitzen had to catch her and hold her close so she wouldn’t fall.

They did fall in the end, but not painfully or on accident. The song on the radio eventually wrapped up and they folded their legs beneath them and sat side by side. Blitzen babbled excitedly about stars and constellations, where they were in the sky and how he could follow them on his travels and, when it was clear she couldn’t quite grasp what he was saying, he grabbed loose leaf paper to poke holes in so she could feel their shapes and he could guide her hand along the lines connecting them. He told her of the Dippers and Cygnus and Orion’s Belt and wasn’t it funny that someone thought to put a crab in the sky? Yeah, a crab!

Gala listened closely to him and to the stories of Pisces and Hydra and Taurus – she loved stories – until Blitzen was leaning heavily against her flank and resting his chin in the crook of her neck, still mumbling all he knew. She couldn’t rightly send him off to a stable in his condition, exhausted and more than a little tipsy, so even if it wasn’t proper, she urged him to his hooves and to the bedroom.

Gala led this time, correcting his fumbling steps, pressing him forward with a hand to the small of his back, helping him help her find the ribbed edge of his sweater and coaxing it off his upper body, leaving him in what must have been a well-worn singlet given how rough the fabric felt. Slowly, she got him settled against the sleeping table and bundled up in plenty of blankets, even as he grabbed ineffectually at her hands and asked her to stay. Gala would of course, it was her home and her bed after all, but not before a quick trip to the washroom to clean up and change into nightclothes. Blitzen was already dozing by the time she returned and joined him beneath the bed sheets and quilt, telling him goodnight and sweet dreams and he mumbled it back to her along with gifting her a kiss that landed on the bridge of her nose.

And when Gala awakens the next morning to bird chatter just outside the window (robins and chickadees if her ears are to be trusted) and her hands find Blitzen’s warm, strong shoulders amongst the sea of blankets and stitching and he shifts beneath her touch with a deep breath released as a long, hoarse groan that makes her hearts flutter, she decides then and there that she will do whatever it takes to make this their everyday. That every day they will talk and share meals and laugh while doing silly, nonsensical things and fall into bed together only to wake up the next morning and do it all over again, because she loves Blitzen and all his ridiculous eagerness and sincerity and the sheer giddy happiness he expresses for the things he loves the most. Things like her.

She hopes and prays that Blitzen feels the same way and when he’s finally roused from slumber and groggily bids her a good morning, hope you slept well, and takes her delicate hand in his strong, calloused fingers and bumps their shoulders together, Gala is quite certain that he does.

\-----------------

Fin.


End file.
